


their friend and yours

by SalveSiS



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: It's (technically) Naminé's birthday. Everyone has their allotted tasks to make it the Best Birthday Ever. When Ven screws up his, he's forced to undergo a horrific act of penance, one that will test his sanity, push him beyond his limits, and make him question his most fundamental beliefs.Or, in which Ven is in charge of invitations.





	their friend and yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiantgem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantgem/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic for my buddy radiantgem <3 And now I'm sharing it with all you peoples. I gotta say the direction this ended up taking took me by surprise XD

Aqua took one glance at Ven quietly entering her room and shut close her book. “What happened.”

“What?” Ven nervously laughed. “Why do you-How do you know something’s happened?”

“You had the same look on your face when you told the Master about the party we were throwing for him.” Asia’s gaze sharpened. “Did you tell Naminé about tonight?”

“No,” Ven said quickly. “I _promise_ I didn't tell her.”

“That's good,” Aqua said, relaxing. “Kairi would have killed you. She wants everything to be perfect.” Not that Aqua didn't understand.  She remembered celebrating Ven’s birthday for the first time.

Like with Naminé, it took some hashing out to pinpoint what day to celebrate, since Ven couldn't remember, and after that there was baking a cake, getting presents, putting up decorations-Terra and Aqua threw themselves into the planning, both all too aware it was essentially Ven’s first ever birthday party.

So she could relate to Kairi’s enthusiasm over throwing a party for Naminé, for whom it really would be her first.

Aqua couldn't deny being excited as well, having grown to like her in her time living with them at the Land of Departure. Except the enthusiasm- and her earlier relief-dimmed when Ven continued to stand there sheepishly.

“So…” She said. “What _did_ you do?”

“Nothing,” he insisted. “I just...I kinda knocked her out.”

She bolted up from her desk. _“What?!”_

 _“_ It’s not as bad as it sounds!”

“How is knocking out someone not as bad as it sounds?” Aqua demanded.

“I didn't-I didn’t _hurt_ her or anything. I slipped her a sleeping potion at breakfast. Terra’s tucking her in right now.” He added like that made it better. Aqua closed her eyes.

“Of course he is,” She inhaled, then exhaled. Opening her eyes once she was sure she was calm, she asked, “Please tell me there was a reason.”

“It’s so she can’t find out about the party using her powers,” Ven said. “You know she can’t control what she sees when she’s drawing.”

“Which is why your job was to keep her busy,” Aqua said. “We went over this Ven.

“Yeah and I _tried._ But she kept saying she wanted to finish up some art work and she wouldn’t change her mind and I just-I panicked.” Ven slumped. “I’m so dead, aren’t I.” 

“Yes, you are,” that was Terra’s voice. He entered Aqua’s room, draping an arm over Ven’s shoulders. “But not until the party’s over. You’re lucky Naminé likes you.”

“I know,” Ven grumbled. Aqua pinched the space between her eyebrows, but couldn’t hold back her flabbergasted smile.

Terra shook his head and ruffled Ven’s hair. Ven swatted his hand away and Terra turned to Aqua. “She’ll be out a couple of hours, I think. Plenty of time to get things ready.”

“Kay, let’s see.” Aqua scrounged through her desk for her carefully crafted list. “Roxas is in charge of decorations, Kairi’s handling games, me and Terra have the food…”

“Awesome. What are we making?”

“Well, Aqua’s baking a cake, I’m shopping for snacks, and you…” Terra raised an eyebrow while Aqua put her hands on her hips.

“ _You_ have to deal with invitations.” She said.

“But...we already gave them out to everyone last week.”

“Almost everyone,” Aqua said, tone meaningful, and watched as realization painted Ven’s face, followed by annoyance.

“You’re kidding.” His voice was flat. “Uuurrrgggghhhh. Just kill me now.”

“No can do, buddy,” Terra smirked. “Good luck.”

* * *

 It wasn’t hard finding their last party guest. Keeping himself from murdering him was a whole different story. _Out of all the worlds, he had to choose this one._

Ven might have spent more time cursing him out, but it was pretty hard to think straight in the middle of a war-zone. He grimaced at the sounds of soldiers and Cy-Bugs duking it out and forced himself to trudge on. Keeping as far away from the carnage as he could, he made his way up the game’s tower, maneuvering so he remained unseen until finally, he reached the top. Where _he_ was, wreaking havoc as always. 

Pulling Void Gear out of his latest victim, Vanitas shot Ven a savage grin. “Hey, idiot.”

Ven shot him the dirtiest look he could muster in return. “You didn’t  show up last week.”

“I had things to do.”

“I see that,” Ven said, disgusted. “Don’t you ever tired of killing soldiers all the time?”

His darker half shrugged. “It’s the closest I can get to real murder without you idiot heroes ganging up on me. And it’s not like the Sergeant minds.”

“Right.” Ven wasn’t going there.

“Besides,” Vanitas continued. “It’s not like you all ever talk about anything _useful._ ”

“Knowing that we’re throwing Naminé a birthday party isn’t useful?”

The mirth on Vanitas’ face cleared. “What.”

“Yup. It’s tonight. Kairi’s idea. Everyone’s pitching in to make sure it’s the best first birthday _ever.”_

“She’s been alive for longer than a year,” he pointed out.

“She never celebrated though, did she? We were always too busy making sure you and Xehanort didn’t kick start another apocalypse,” Ven said, voice edging dangerously close to a snap, and Vanitas scoffed. “Now personally, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t let you anywhere near this party. But for reasons I refuse to dwell upon she’s the only person you spend _any_ actual time with and she _likes_ you so...you’re invited.”

It was worse than pulling teeth. Ven didn’t have to look in a mirror to know how ridiculous his face must have been. “Feel free not to come,” he said, because he needed to be able to live with himself after this.

“I feel so welcome,” Vanitas said in a drawl. For a moment he’d appeared as if he was genuinely invested in their conversation (a rarity for him), but it was gone now and he was back to his apathetic-but-secretly-hiding-homicidal-rage-underneath self again. “Well. You just did that. Are we done here?”

“Are you coming?”

Vanitas sneered. “Goodbye, Ventus.” He cast a hand out, summoned a Corridor. He started to leave.

“Remember to bring a gift,” Ven called out, and Vanitas made a rude hand gesture at him without looking back.

* * *

 

Naminé awoke to a starry night sprawled across her window’s canvas. Groggy, she yawned, stretching her arms and then startling when her door opened and Aqua crept in.

“Hey, Naminé,” the older woman greeted, smiling warmly. “How are you feeling?”

“Hmmm, tired,” Naminé answered. Slowly, the memories of earlier that day came back to her and she stiffened. “What...happened…?”

“Ven got a little...carried away,” Aqua said mysteriously. She offered Naminé a neatly folded piece of garment. Naminé blinked. “Here, put that on then come downstairs to the throne room.”

“...Why?”

Aqua’s smile widened. “It’s a surprise.”

And what a surprise it was.

After putting on the outfit (a two-piece dress with a white halter top and a blue a-line skirt covered in floral patterns), Naminé followed Aqua downstairs, confused. They entered the throne room and she barely had time to register the banners and balloons and everything else before everyone jumped into view with a loud and hearty _“_ **_Surprise!”_ **

**“** Wha-”

Kairi approached her and enveloped her into a hug. “Happy birthday, Naminé,” she said, giving her a squeeze before she let her go.

Naminé stared at her. “I don’t have a birthday.” 

“Everyone has a birthday,” Aqua said from beside her. “Granted, we had a little bit of trouble determining when yours was-”

“Me and Sora and Riku figured it out eventually,” Kairi chimed in.

“-and it’s not _today,_ really, but it’s months until your next real birthday and we couldn’t wait that long,” Aqua put a hand on Naminé’s shoulder. Her touch was gentle but Naminé started as if struck, eyes wide as plates. Her stomach twisted with embarrassment but fortunately Aqua didn’t comment. She grinned reassuringly instead.

“Naminé!” Ven bounced in front of her, expression a mixture of excitement, trepidation, and remorse. “I’m so sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Ven,” Naminé said-choked out, almost.

“It is _so_ not okay,” Kairi said, eyeing Ven like a vulture eyed their prey. He gulped. “But we’ll talk punishment later. Come on, Naminé, I wanna show you some of the stuff we got.”

“O-Okay,” Naminé let Kairi take her hand and allowed her to steer them across the room. She was greeted with several more birthday wishes and even a few more hugs from Xion to Terra  to Roxas. Sora and Riku invited her to try out one of the games they’d picked out earlier that day; she did so, all too aware of the wriggling shadows at the corner of her eyes.

She let it be for a few minutes before excusing herself from the others  and stepping outside.

A dark portal appeared. Naminé smiled as Vanitas protruded forward. “Hello, Vanitas,” she said.

He had his mask on. “It’s not your birthday.”

She shook her head.

“You were born when Sora stabbed himself with a giant sword.”

She nodded.

“Tch. Idiots.”

“It’s because I’m their friend,” Naminé half-whispered.  It was almost funny how more than a year ago she wouldn’t have dreamt of having friends. Yet here she was, alive and whole, surrounded by people who looked forward to one of their darkest days because it’d given them her. The thought echoed in her mind as she regarded Vanitas. “Like I’m yours, right? That’s why you’re here.”

“I’m only here cause Ven practically begged me not to come,” Vanitas said dryly. “Messing with him is worth enduring all...that,” he gestured in doors.

“Hm,” was Naminé’s reply. They didn’t speak again for several minutes.  

“If...you wanted…” Vanitas said haltingly. “It’d be...we could...urgh! Forget it.”

Naminé considered him thoughtfully. Fiddled with her hands. Took a deep breath. She reached out, took Vanitas’ hand, and carefully draped his arm across her shoulders, adjusting his fingers so they held a loose grip on her shoulder.

“Your hugs are nice,” she told him simply, and she thought she might have felt his fingers press against her skin for a split second before he whipped his arm away. The warmth of his touch remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Vanitas and Naminé friendship for the Win. #MakeItHappenNomura


End file.
